Typically, a loudspeaker unit exhibits a low frequency fall-off in its frequency transfer function. In audio systems, it is known to boost low frequencies by having the option of applying a fixed dedicated ‘extra gain’ at low frequencies (‘Loudness’ button). WO9318626A1 describes dynamic adjustment of low frequency gain, where the applied gain is dependent on the content (magnitude) of signal components at low frequencies in the current signal.